yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
.B.P./guide
='Flowchart'= ---- ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Cap (キャップ)' Put on the Cap. Appearance: Conrad wears a green-white cap. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Conrad becomes invisible, except for the cap. Location: Found in Underground Station. Practical Uses: Allows him to be unseen by Chasers. Enter Dark World. Head straight left until a building is in view. Once entering the elevator, continue right until you reach a room with a one-eyed monster in it. Interact with the monster to get the effect. 'Torso (トルソー)' Become a Torso. Appearance: Conrad becomes a mannequin-like doll without arms, legs or a head. Passive Effect: Conrad walks a bit slower. Action: (Shift) Changes the mannequin color to blue and vice versa. Location: Found in Human World. Practical Uses: None. Enter Human World. Go right until the lower half of a body is visible, then down. Interact with the torso on a metal stand to get the effect. 'Bar (バール)' Have a Bar. Appearance: Conrad carries a gray and red crowbar. Passive Effect: NPCs move away from him. Action: (Shift) Conrad taps his hand with the bar three times. Location: Found in Dark World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Conrad to kill NPCs (who sometimes leave behind money). Enter Dark World. Go north from the building that you'd find the Cap effect in. Interact with the bloody bar in the ground. 'Flat (フラット)' There is no shadow. Appearance: Conrad becomes a smooth texture. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Conrad disappear into thin air. Location: Found in Highway Tunnel. Practical Uses: This effect returns Conrad to the Nexus at will. Enter Red Box World. Go to the south-west corner and enter the door with graffiti over it. Go right to the Highway Tunnel. Continue going upwards and interact with the featureless sign. 'Dog (いぬ)' Become a Dog. Appearance: Conrad has the head of a dog. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Conrad bark. Location: Found in Pinnacle World. Practical Uses: None. Enter Flooring World. Go up and right from the door until you see a lone patch of flooring, then continue right. Drop down the hole. After the cutscene, Go down twice and interact with the dog-worm creature. 'Mountain Bike (マウンテンバイク)' Ride a Mountain Bike. Appearance: Conrad rides a mountain bike. Passive Effect: Conrad travels at double his walking speed. Action: (Shift) Conrad rings the bike's bell. Location: Found in Flooring World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster. Enter Flooring World. Go left until a lone patch of floor is visible, then up. Interact with the mountain bike to obtain the effect. 'Mask (マスク)' Put on a Mask. Appearance: Conrad puts on a medical mask. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Conrad cough. Location: Found in Blue Sea. Practical Uses: None. Enter Human World. Go left until a stack of skin is visible, then down. Interact with the front of the two bright green pillars. Go down and left. Go down the bottom path (avoid the chaser). Interact with the pool of water to go to the Blue Sea. Once in the Blue Sea, go left and interact with the flag. Go down and interact with the flag. Go up a bit and right, and interact with the flag in the water. Interact with the mask on the ground to get the effect. 'Stand Light (スタンドライト)' Become a Stand Light. Appearance: Conrad's head becomes a stand light. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Turns the light on and off. Location: Found in Hell Hotel. Practical Uses: Can be used to illuminate dark places. Enter Human World. Go left until a stack of skin is visible, then down. Interact with the front of two bright green pillars. Go down and left. Take the left path and interact with the red object (avoid the chaser). Once in Hell, navigate your way through the maze to the grey building marked Hotel. Enter the hallway and take the elevator to the second floor. Enter the hotel room and interact with the walking lamp. 'Valve (バルブ)' The head is a Valve. Appearance: Conrad's head becomes a valve. Passive Effect: Rain falls while the effect is equipped. Action: (Shift) Makes rain heavier or lighter if you press it more than once. Location: Found in Red Box World. Practical Uses: None. Enter Red Box World. Go down and right from the door. Interact with the NPC with the valve on its head. ='Events'= ----- 'Friend's Room' Enter Dark World. Head straight left until a building is in view. Once entering the elevator, continue right and enter the second door facing the screen to a room with another elevator. Take the elevator and continue down the Forgotten Alleys, taking a right once you see a crow. The path should lead to a dark house at the end of the street. The house has a bright, pastel interior with a mysterious neutral NPC, a stereo and a lightswitch, not unlike Poniko. Every time you enter the room, there is a 1 in 20 chance that turning off the stereo will distort the room heavily, locking the door and breaking the lightswitch. The NPC will become a distorted sprite and, like Uboa, will warp you to an inescapable room upon interacting with him. Category:Walkthroughs